Wrong Place Wrong Time
by LemonTree956
Summary: A male human and female turian find themselves alone on a moon of Palaven. Faced with imminent death they use one another to make their last memory a pleasant one. One-shot, rated M for a reason.


**WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON!**

* * *

 **Wrong Place Wrong Time**

* * *

Xavier and his team had been sent to this blasted moon to provide support for the Turians when the Reaper invasion began, something about exchanging favors that could lead to more warship support for Earth. Xavier had been personally tasked to teach the Turians anti-Reaper asymmetric warfare. Xavier didn't care about the reasons, he had his orders and he was going to follow them. Although if you asked Xavier how long he had been on the cursed moon he wouldn't be able to tell you, he lost count of how many skirmishes they had with the Reaper forces. He and his team had been cut off from the main base, surrounded on all sides by the enemy, and by the sound of his communications they were on their own; although they had been told to be on the lookout for a unit of Cabals. Of course that had been at least a week ago, currently Xavier was the last surviving member of his team of eight. Food rations were nigh empty and he was low on sleep, which resulted in a very cranky soldier, but his N7 training had prepared him for the harsh conditions.

Today was no different than usual, he looted the dead for ammunition clips, food rations, and medi-gel as he tried to make his way back to the main base. Of course, being a Paladin Sentinel helped him conserve his ammunition. As he cautiously rounded a corner and came upon an opening he heard the telltale signs of Reapers; the grunts, groans, and screams were usually a dead giveaway. Xavier rushed forward and got behind cover just in time to see the enemies. A quick incinerate launched from his omni-tool and splashed across the bunched up husks and cannibals before he quickly exploded it with an energy drain. He saw marauders, ravagers, and brutes rounding another corner and coming into sight. A distance off he could hear a pair of banshees screaming their pretty little heads off. He felt the impact on the rock he was using as cover from the enemy's weapons fire, and the moment they began reloading he launched another incinerate, which splashed across several marauders who began to flail about as they caught fire. Xavier quickly vaulted his cover and activated his omni-shield, small flames licking along the edges of the orange translucent shield that very effectively doubled as a weapon. He ran at the burning marauders in a blitz and after snap freezing three he slammed his shield into a fourth before kicking a fifth straight in the gut. He proceeded to bash the others with his shield, causing them to explode in shards of ice. He deactivated his omni-shield before he quickly rolled sideways just in time to dodge a ravager's canon fire. As he stopped behind cover he launched an incinerate at the ravager before exploding the fire with another energy drain. He heard the loud footfalls of the brute, the warning signs that it was preparing to charge toward him. Xavier vaulted from where he previously crouched and just barely avoided the swipe of the brute's giant hand. He turned around and snap froze the giant monstrosity, covering it in frost and slowing its movement down considerably before he began to open fire on the Brute's head with his N7 Eagle. After emptying half a clip he shot an incinerate at the brute before rolling to the side to avoid another swiping hand. He continued to open fire on the brute's head until eventually the beast fell face forward, dead. As the banshees transported closer and closer to his position, he pulled the Cobra Missile Launcher off his back, having ample supply given how infrequently he used them and because he had looted his teammate's supply of rockets, he waited with bated breath until the pair of banshees were within range and fired, causing a massive explosion and killing the deformed asari instantly.

He exhaled a breath of relief before looting what he could off the marauders and heading to where the reaper forces had come from. As he rounded the corner they had come from he caught sight of Firebase Condor, the warzone outpost he had previously communicated with when him and his team were cutoff. It was in flames, overrun and seemingly abandoned by the reapers. Xavier cursed his luck before cautiously approaching the encampment. He felt like he was being watched, so he kept his guard up. He reached the main camp and began to access one of the computer terminals to find out if he could somehow hitch a ride off this rock and his instincts suddenly screamed at him to turn around. He drew his Eagle like a true gunslinger as he pivoted his foot and turned around to come face to face with what appeared to be a Turian, who was pointing a weapon at him as well.

They stood there, unmoving for what felt like hours until Xavier spoke up, "Relax, I'm Lieutenant Commander James Xavier from the Alliance."

The Turian seemed to be assessing his truthfulness, and Xavier held both hands up passively, slowly holstering his pistol back to the magnetic clip on his waist. The Turian eventually followed suit before pulling back their hood, and as Xavier took a glance at their face realized it was a female Turian, hadn't seen one of them before, they were quite attractive in their own way.

"Lieutenant Acilia Eudocus, Turian Cabal Unit," she said, her flanging voice soothing to the ears.

"Can you give me a sitrep?" Xavier asked, sitting down on a nearby cot and removing his helmet to drink some water, allowing his blonde hair to fall down over his forehead, his blue eyes taking in an unfiltered view of the moon.

Eudocus sat down on an adjoining cot, apparently having the same idea in mind as she drank from a turian version of a canteen before she replied, "Reapers overran the camp, I was away on a mission with my unit, I'm the only one who was able to make it here."

Xavier nodded in understanding, "Same here, any chances for extraction?"

"They said that they would send a vessel when they could spare one," she replied.

Xavier let out a slightly irritated sigh, "And that could mean never if this war doesn't turn around. I don't suppose there's any human food around here I could salvage?"

She pointed to a crate several yards in front of him, "That's all we have, the dextro food has the blue label."

Xavier nodded his head in thanks before walking over to the crate and unlocking its clasps, between what he had on his person and what he saw in the crate he had enough to last him about a week if the reapers didn't kill him first, but his water supply would run out before the food did.

"I got about a week if I'm being generous," Xavier said with a chuckle, "You?"

"The same," she said as he walked back to the cot he sat on previously.

"I just killed a whole unit of reaper forces that was nearby, that should give us a couple of hours. How about you catch some Z's for an hour and I'll take first watch," Xavier offered, despite barely standing on his feet already.

"I just got thirty minutes, I'll take the first watch," she countered.

Xavier wasn't going to argue, he was dead on his feet. He unceremoniously laid down on the cot, and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

In what felt like an hour he was instantly awoken when he felt a weight on top of him. His hand drew his gun before his eyes flew up but when they did he saw something that rather caught him off guard. Eudocus was straddling his waist and despite his lack of sleep, hunger, and thirst, his body seemed to think procreation was a good idea and his crotch was slowly becoming uncomfortable beneath his protective suit.

He holstered his gun and stared up at her, more bemused than upset, "Not that I wouldn't otherwise jump at the chance, but would you mind explaining to me what exactly you're doing?"

The determination to survive he had seen in her eyes not but an hour ago had seemed to crumble when he looked up at her now, "Five reaper units broke through the front lines and will be passing through here in an hour, two tops."

That explained her crestfallen features, and it also explained why she was jumping his bones. A small part of Xavier realized he probably wouldn't get off this rock alive, but it was a nice consolation to know that at least he'd get laid before he died, Eudocus seemed to have the same idea in mind.

"Well if we're going there I insist that you call me James," Xavier said with a smirk, his flirtatious nature rearing its head.

She may have given him the equivalent to a Turian smile, he wasn't an expert on their expressions, but the tone of her voice was evident, "Then I insist that you call me Acilia."

He grinned from ear to ear before trying to remove each section of his suit, she seemed to have the same thing in mind and began to remove her own. They eventually managed to remove their respective gear, now piled beside the cot in a pile as their hands explored each other's bodies. Her skin felt leathery but was surprisingly soft, rough in some areas, smooth in others. Where breasts would have been on other females he had bedded, she had none, it was certainly different and Xavier had no complaints. Her clawed fingers were lightly trailing across his bare chest, down his abdomen, until they carefully wrapped around his rapidly filling member. He let out a husky groan at the contact and after thoroughly exploring her body with his hands he brought a hand down between her legs, his fingers vertically rubbing where he thought her slit might be. She was letting out short gasps, the flanging effect only making her voice sound more exotic to his ears. There was some sort of protective covering that was slowly but surely retracting sideways as he continued to rub the area, until eventually a very warm and extremely wet slit became exposed and he experimentally pushed into it lightly with two fingers.

She had been slowly stroking his member and abruptly grabbed hold of it tightly upon pressing against her lubricated slit, causing him to gasp slightly in surprise before she continued stroking his sizable length. His body felt like it was on fire as the tension and foreplay heightened his excitement and arousal. As they were rather short on time, impending death hanging over their heads and all, Xavier suddenly inserted two fingers inside of her, causing a whining noise to escape her mouth as she threw her head back in obvious pleasure. He could tell she was much, much tighter than humans and asari, boy was she tighter. And it felt like there was some sort of natural suction that tried to draw his fingers back inside. He pulled his fingers out and licked them, allergic reaction inconsequential at this point, and noted that she tasted like mildly sweetened water, it was certainly a pleasant surprise.

She seemed to understand his urgency and lined his thick and swollen piece of flesh up with her entrance before slowly lowering her body. As the head of his cock penetrated her slit he gasped in pleasure and how tightly her walls wrapped themselves around him, and it felt several degrees warmer inside of her than what he was used to, ultimately a more pleasing sensation than he had ever felt during sex. Inch after glorious inch continued to impale her, flanging groans echoing in his ears as she reveled in his shape and size. She finally took his entire length inside of her, their crotches now pressed against one another and they collectively moaned in pleasure at the sensations.

Xavier reached up and placed his hand on the back of her neck and gently pulled her toward him so that their faces were nose to nose, her eyes fluttering open when his hands rested on her hips and slowly began to lift and drop her up and down on his length. They stared at one another, so alien to each other, but their feelings and pleasure something they could understand despite their different species. Her mouth opened slightly as he increased the tempo, her pouring juices coating his length and drenching his heavy sack. The way her walls enveloped him, almost squeezing him to the point of pain, was tempered by how wet and warm her insides felt. And the suction made it almost impossible for him to hold on but he was mentally able to persevere.

"Spirits…James," she almost whispered, still face to face with him.

"You feel…amazing too," he replied with a grin before his voice got caught in his throat, she had just squeezed her muscles around his length, making him a sputtering mess.

She smiled and her eyes were half-lidded with pleasure before she increased the speed and force she was using to ride his throbbing cock, the slapping of flesh easy to hear. Xavier brought his hands from her hips to gently cup her face, wanting to make both of their last joining to be as intimate as possible. She recognized the gesture and rode him even more ferociously than before, morphing his face into one of pure ecstasy.

"Fuck…" he growled out as the cot creaked and buckled under the force of their romp.

She rested her forehead against his before whispering in a husky voice, "Spirits…I'm going to…"

And without further warning all of her insides clamped around the entirety of his length, gushing hot juices covering his length before seeping and dripping down to his large balls. She continued to ride him wildly, despite how sensitive she felt and how much tighter she was around his throbbing length. He gasped and forced himself to keep his eyes open, maintaining eye contact with her so they could witness one another's bliss through the doorways to their soul, and as his eyes became half-lidded and almost closed he managed to keep them open as he gave out a strangled cry of pleasure. His hot and sticky seed burst forth from his length like a geyser, rushing up and into her begging womb, filling her beyond belief as pulse after pulse sent a new jet of his cum. Much like she increased the ferocity of her hips, he too bucked wildly into her as he continued to impale her through his release. Judging by the expression on her face she could feel him filling her with his hot seed as her eyes widened and mouth now agape with overwhelming pleasure, their shared gaze providing an intimacy and connection that caught both of them off-guard. Their combined juices and continued riding and thrusting mixed and smeared their fluids until it was a squelching mess on both of their conjoined crotches. She began to slow her riding, both very sensitive from their recent orgasms, but wanting to prolong their last happy memory for as long as possible. Her riding became almost teasingly sensual, both of them exhaling their warm pants of breath on one another's faces as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. They were previously comrades in arms, and now they were something far more personal. She eventually stopped riding but left his semi-erect length buried deep within her, both rather enjoying the pleasant sensation despite their fading arousal.

Suddenly the communications device on the nearby panel beeped, "This is the Turian Dreadnought Indomitable to any survivors do you read me? Is there anyone down there?"

They both shared a look of surprise with one another before she quickly tapped on her omni-tool, "Lieutenant Acilia Eudocus, Turian Cabal Unit, and I'm with Lieutenant Commander James Xavier from the Alliance, sending you our coordinates," she said, in her excitement clamping down around his length causing him to almost let a groan escape his lips.

She smirked down at him as she entered coordinates on her omni-tool and slowly began to ride him once more, his thick and heavy piece of flesh filling with blood once more as the good news seemed to brighten both of their spirits.

"Extraction in two minutes, Lieutenant. And in case you didn't know, we just won the war," the omni-filtered voice said.

The smiles on their faces was beyond description, and Xavier realizing they had a time limit, began to thrust up and down as quickly as he possibly could, they only had two minutes after all.

She panted and moaned as he caught her off guard and the elation of the news made them both all the more excited.

"You're not…married…are you?" Xavier growled out as he wildly fucked her, his heavy sack slapping against her flesh as the cot groaned in protest at their second coupling.

"No…I am not…" she panted in between short breaths, her hands resting on his chest for support as he plowed into her.

"This might seem…a little backwards…but would you like to…have dinner with me…back on Palaven?" he asked, head tossed back briefly as she clamped around him tightly with a knowing smirk.

"That sounds…wonderful…" she said with a husky groan, apparently approaching a second release.

"I mean…I don't know any…restaurants on Palaven…but they must…have something…for both Turians and Humans…" he said as his second release was fast approaching.

"I know…a place…" she said before she gave a sharp gasp and tightly clamped down on his entire length and the familiar juices coated his length and balls once more.

Xavier released a second load of thick and potent seed deep within her once more, grunting and groaning almost painful as she swirled her hips in circles, the sensation sending tingles down to his toes.

As the shuttle to extract them was likely not far off given the time they had used to have a second mating, she gently removed herself from his length, his juices pouring out of her slit and creating an impressive puddle on the floor near their gear. They both quickly put their clothes and armor back on just in time to see the shuttle approaching from the distance.

They stood, side by side, both taking any chance they could to brush themselves against one another without appearing too obvious to the Turian vessel landing in front of them, the telltale afterglow of sex shining on their faces as they smiled, eyes sparing glances at one another, making them both chuckle softly.

"I guess we won't be dying today, huh?" Xavier said, his hunger, thirst, and exhaustion seemingly forgotten for the moment.

"I suppose it's just the wrong place and wrong time," she replied as they both boarded the vessel.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I do take requests for Bleach, Mass Effect, Dragon Ball Z, and Warcraft stories, but I do not write popular pairings; post a review or send me a private message of your request.**


End file.
